O Falso Paraíso de Miki
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Sinopse: Para Miki, apenas três itens de sua vida lhe eram realmente de estima: seu quarto, o banheiro e seu chaveiro. E, independente do que lhe fizessem, apenas o chaveiro poderia fazê-la parar de sofrer.


_Primeiro: Aishi Baby (Aishiteruze Baby) não me pertence. Se pertencesse, com certeza a Yuzuyu seria minha irmãzinha :). Pertence à Maki Yoko, à Tokyo Movie Shinsha e à Animax Japão. _

_Segundo: Essa fic se passa __**antes**__ de Miki tentar "seqüestrar" a Yuzuyu. Então, ela ainda não tem aqueles dois bakinhas (Yuzu e Kippei, manja?) para fazê-la sorrir._

_Terceiro: __**Sinopse:**__ Para Miki, apenas três itens de sua vida lhe eram realmente de estima: seu quarto, o banheiro e seu chaveiro. E, independente do que lhe fizessem, apenas o chaveiro poderia fazê-la parar de sofrer._

* * *

_**O Falso Paraíso de Miki**_

Miki andava pelas ruas num intinerário sem rumo. Deveria ir para casa, é verdade, mas não sentia vontade alguma de voltar para lá. Seu "lar", se é que poderia dizer que aquilo era realmente um lugar seguro, pois os recintos na morada em que Miki se sentia realmente protegida eram apenas dois: seu quarto e o banheiro.

Sim, o banheiro. O único lugar da casa em que poderia estar o _kit_ de primeiros socorros. Era ali que ela via sua dor sendo dissipada... Por uma outra bem maior. Uma que não corroía, apenas perfurava... E sangrava. Sangrava bem menos do que as suas outras feridas, é verdade, mas o fato de Miki poder ver o líquido rubro que corria em suas veias escorrer dava a impressão de que ela se machucava mais sozinha.

O que era pura ilusão.

Ainda andando, Miki percebeu que chegara no último lugar em que queria estar - ou penúltimo, sempre dependia da ocasião - em sua casa. Sorriu. Tinha algumas idéias do que fazer quando chegasse, embora todas elas lhe fossem rotineiras.

Ao entrar em casa, cumprimentou brevemente aos pais - não que fizesse questão de tal ato, mas por pura educação e costume o fez -, foi em direção de seu quarto, guardou seu material escolar e colocou uma das mãos no bolso da saia. De lá, tirou um simples chaveiro de corrente. Seu maior companheiro. Um companheiro que parecia ingrato, era verdade, pois todas as vezes em que ficavam a sós, ele a machucava da maneira mais cruel possível. Mas só porque Miki pedia. Apenas porque ela o agarrava com força e o obrigava a fazer aquilo. Assim como iria fazer logo após fechar a porta do banheiro que estava na sua frente.

E, depois de fechar a porta, eles estavam a sós. Somente seu chaveiro e ela. Seu companheiro e Miki, a mazoquista.

É verdade que ela nunca quisera que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto. Tudo o que ela queria era estudar em uma boa escola e fazer alguns amigos. **Amigos**. Fazia tanto tempo que Miki não sabia o real significado daquela palavra. Já que seu único amigo era um ser inanimado que, naquele momento, estava fazendo mais um furo no seu braço esquerdo.

Um furo profundo, de dor aguda, de visão praserosa. Uma dor intoxicante, alucenógena. Pior que o mais forte ópio já criado, fazia-na esquecer de quaisquer problemas com os quais deveria de enfrentar. Sim, aquilo viciava. Viciava tanto quanto ver a poça enorme de sangue no chão e de pressionar cada vez mais a ponta de seu chaveiro contra a pele - que já tinha um enorme buraco onde o chaveiro teimava em querer transpassar.

Aos poucos, a dor foi passando. Miki não sentia mais nada. Ali, jogada no banheiro, a última coisa que Miki pôde ver foi um filete de sangue saindo pelo vão da porta. Com a força que lhe restava, guardou a corrente em um lugar que apenas ela conhecia a existência, e, de maneira eficaz, escondeu a ferida de modo que ninguém descobrisse a maneira usada para abrí-la. E finalmente desmaiou. Ali, jogada no chão do banheiro, Miki pôde sentir um suspiro de felicidade. Mesmo que essa felicidade fosse algo ilusóriamente prejudicial.

Assim como a sua própria vida.

* * *

_Gostou? Não gostou? Vai cortar os pulsos, de tão ruim que ficou a fic?_

_Por favor, please, onegai, per favore... Corte os pulsos __**depois **__de mandar review!_

_Ou melhor... Não corte os pulsos..._

_Em fim... Reviews são bem-vindos, sejam eles positivos ou negativos..._

_Beeijos,_

_Artemys Ichihara_


End file.
